Birds and Blush
by IrisofParadise
Summary: Lovina was late to the first class of the day and when she walks into math class there is a conversation about birds taking place. AU. Nyo!Romano and based on a recent event in my life.


Lovina huffed as she walked briskly down the hall to her first period class. She had woken up late and was now ten minutes late to her algebra class. She reached for the door knob and glared and huffed again as she realized the door was locked.

She saw her boyfriend, Antonio, open the door with a wide grin and blushed softly as everyone stared at her. She silently walked to her desk, which was on the other side of Antonio, who sat right next to the door. As she sat down the teacher continued with his lecture.

The Italian girl quickly realized that the math teacher was not giving a lesson on math, but on birds. Mating between birds. She stared at the blonde Swiss man like everyone else was.

The blonde man pulled his rolling desk chair to the front of the room and continued with his lecture. "In the bird world, male birds fight for the females attention. They're usually the ones with the bright colors. Now in the human world who usually tends to wear the brighter colors?" Mr. Zwingli asked the class.

Lovina crossed her arms and stared straight ahead, not even to sure how to process what was going on. She saw Mei, the girl from Taiwan, giggle and raise her hand. The stoic blonde teacher called on her.

"Girls usually wear brighter colors than men. I always wear something cute and pink," she said, a few other girls nodding in agreement.

The Swiss man nodded. "That's right. The females usually tend to 'fight' for the males attention in the human world. They will wear brighter colors, as demonstrated by Mei, make up. Speaking of which, can anyone tell me _why_ girls will wear make up? And what is its' purpose?"

Everyone looked around and began to whisper and giggle amongst each other. Antonio stared at Lovina. The feisty little Italian usually didn't wear make-up. She was just naturally drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair went right past her shoulders and was a beautiful shade of dark brown. Light green eyes. An olive complexion. To him, he had never in his life seen anything so beautiful.

Now if only Lovina didn't have such low self-esteem issues and would believe him when he said that she was beautiful.

"They wear make-up to look pretty?" Alfred said with a raised hand and slightly confused expression. Mr. Zwingli nodded his head slowly. "Yeah... But why do they want to look pretty?"

Alfred shrugged and looked around to the students sitting around him. "To get guys to notice us?" Bella asked, tugging at her blonde hair. Lovina glanced to the pretty Belgian girl.

Mr. Zwingli nodded again. "You know, we are the only species that does that too. Humans are the only ones that the females will 'dress-up' more than the males. In the bird world, the male is trying to 'woo' the female by fighting for her, having bright and pretty colors, and by singing to her. Females in the human world wear bright pretty colors, do their hair and make-up all pretty, and wear perfumes to smell nice."

Everyone stared in slight wonder to the math teacher. Lovina pondered this. She did like to wear bright colors. And she loved to make sure her hair was perfect. She usually didn't wear make-up. Maybe a bit of blush and lip gloss or even lip stick sometimes, but never too much.

"Speaking of make-up, which has now become our key topic, does anyone know what the purpose of blush is?" Mr. Zwingli raised her hand slowly. "To make our faces not look so pale?" Mr. Zwingli pointed to her. "Close! To symbolize that you, a female, are ready to mate!" The class began to whisper and giggle. Antonio stared at Lovina, this time with a small grin on his face and eyes sparkling. "A female bird sometimes gets a red blush on her face when she's ready to be mated. This tells the males that they can now fight for her and attempt to win her." The math teacher continued."So you're saying that when I wear blush that what I'm really doing is telling men that I'm ready for sex?!" Lien yelled out, the girls around her turning to stare at the teacher in shock. Zwingli nodded. "Basically yes."

Antonio tapped Lovina's desk with his fingertips as everyone else in the class conversed loudly with the Swiss man. Lovina looked over to her Spanish boyfriend and could feel her face heat up slightly for an unknown reason. "Sì(_**yes**_)?"

Antonio grinned widely and tilted his head slightly. "Aww~ mi tomate(_**my tomato**_) is blushing!~" He squealed out. In a manly way.

Picking up the meaning to that Lovina flushed a brighter red. And then she punched Antonio in the arm; not as hard as she'd have liked. "Chigi! You jerk!" Lovina yelped out, blushing crimson.

Now the two had the classes attention. "Judging by Lovina's blush and the fact that Antonio is laughing and she just punched him, I'm going to guess that they don't need to repeat whatever he said to her. But I'm sure all of us men in the room are feeling very sorry for you and are very glad to not be you at the moment Antonio." Antonio started to laugh louder and faceplanted into his desk as Lovina blushed brighter and covered her face in embarrassment. "Well the bell will be ringing soon so that's the end of this lesson. Have a good day." Mr. Zwingli rolled himself back to his desk and began to grade papers.

Everyone stared at Antonio and Lovina and began to whisper to themselves as they tried to figure out what Antonio had said to the Italian girl.

When the bell rang Lovina all but pulled the still laughing Antonio out of the room. She blushed the whole way to her second period class and he laughed and said how cute she was. They parted ways and in her second period class, biology, Bella leaned closer to her.

"So what'd Tonio say to make you punch him Lovi?~" She asked in a caring way, a small smile on her lips. "Wha- he uh... Ant- uh... Chigi! It's Lovina!" She finally said louldy as she faceplanted onto the tables surface, a deep blush spreading all across her face as she remembered what had happened only ten minutes ago.

_'That's it! I'm never going to be late to first period ever again!'_ She thought to herself with a sigh and an attempt to will the blush away.

Needless to say she blushed the rest of the day every time she saw a bird.

* * *

_**A/N: meh. Based on an event that happened in my life recently. Of course some things were changed a bit and some stuff was left out. But still hope it was okay~ I'll probably go write a bit more to some of my other fics now...  
**_


End file.
